This protocol is designed to evaluate the safety, tolerance and potential efficacy of at least three (and possibly four) dosages (1.0, 5.0 and 25.0 mg/kg plus possibly and intermediate dose between either 1.0 and 5.0mg/kg or 5.0 and 25.0 mg/kg) of a human anticytomegalovirus monoclonal antibody, PDL MSL-109, in the treatment of neonates with congenital cytomegalovirus infection.